


Grown

by rockiedogs



Series: Bald Lena AU [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, bald lena, i just hope it's funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockiedogs/pseuds/rockiedogs
Summary: Lena didn’t know much about Kryptonian culture, but on Earth, spending an hour licking every inch of someone’s head and then refusing to even read their texts was pretty rude. That, and the fact that Kara was an amazing kisser, was the only thing she was sure about.ORIn which Lena Luthor is bald, and Kara Danvers definitely has a bald kink.





	1. A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> hey welcome back!! i hope no one missed my daughter too much while she was away!
> 
> this is part of a series, so if you want to understand what's going on, please read part one first! it's not vital, but i think it'll make you laugh
> 
> that said, sit back and enjoy the bald!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have talk about some things. Too little goes unsaid.

A week had passed since the… incident with Kara. A whole week of radio silence from her best friend, who, Lena came to understand, was also the National City’s local superhero. Lena sat in her office, absentmindedly rubbing her head while thinking about what had happened with Kara. Focusing on her work was harder than ever now that Kara was pretty much all that Lena thought about. She had thought before, and there was a very distinct before, that Kara was distracting, but somehow her lack of presence took up more of her attention. 

Lena didn’t know much about Kryptonian culture, but on Earth, spending an hour licking every inch of someone’s head and then refusing to even read their texts was pretty rude. That, and the fact that Kara was an amazing kisser, was the only thing she was sure about. She didn’t know where she stood with Kara anymore, and that scared her more than anything. Were they still even friends? Would Lena ever see Kara agai-

Kara walked through the door to her office.

The two of them stared at each other for approximately eight minutes before either moved or said anything. Lena was excited to see Kara, and wanted to just get up and hug her, but she had too many questions that needed answering before she could do that.

“You’ve been avoiding me for a week,” Lena said when she couldn’t bear the silence anymore.

“I have a bald kink,” Kara blurted at the exact same moment.

Lena said, softly, “What the fuck.”  


Kara, slightly less softly, “Sorry for ignoring all of your texts. And phone calls. And emails. And that one letter you sent.”

Lena smiled and said, “I’m just glad you’re here now, Kara.”

The pair moved to sit on the couch together.

“I am, too. We have a lot to talk about.”

Lena’s heart twisted. Sure, she had spent hours dedicated to the conversation she wanted to have with Kara, but now that Kara was here, she suddenly just wanted to forget anything ever happened and go back to normal. 

“That can wait, Supergirl.”

“No, I need to say this. Lena, I love bald people. I’ve always loved bald people. I’m straight-”

Lena snorted. “Kara, you made out with me for an hour last week.”

“Just let me finish! And could you stop rubbing your head for a minute? I’m trying to talk to you and it’s very distracting.”

Lena hadn’t even realized it was happening until Kara called her out. She immediately removed her hand from her head.

“As I was saying,” Kara continued, “I thought I was straight. But then, well, I met you. I didn’t realize it right away, but the moment I saw you without any hair? Something clicked. I blamed it on my natural reaction to bald people at first — who wouldn’t? — but then I went home and I thought about it. And I thought some more. And you kept trying to reach me but I was to scared to face my feelings. But now, I’m ready.”

Lena could hardly believe her ears. Kara, her best friend with whom she had been in love with ever since they met, had a bald kink. “Kara, are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I’m saying that I love you. Regardless of the amount of hair on your head, you are the most beautiful, thoughtful, smart, and caring person I have ever met.”

Oh.

Kara loved her too. A tear slowly rolled down Lena’s cheek.

_Supergirl_ loved her too. Somehow, that whole conversation hadn’t happened yet.

“Lena,” Kara said, finally reaching to hug Lena. Strong arms wrapped around her body, which was shaking with each sob. “Your hair feels like a carpet.”

“I’m in love with Supergirl,” Lena cried.

Kara froze. “What was that?”

“I said I know my hair really does feel like a carpet, isn’t it so cool? I can’t stop rubbing it,” Lena smiled.

Kara smiled, too. “I’ve noticed.”

“Thank you for coming here today. I’ve missed you so much.”

“I missed you too, Lena. I’m also starving, can we eat now?”

Lena laughed. “Of course we can eat, Kara.”

* * *

 

The rest of their lunch had gone much more smoothly, if not without a few jokes about furries that shouldn’t have fit into their conversation but found their way there anyway. It was late now, and while Kara was long gone, Lena was still working.

A soft yet familiar thud on the balcony alerted Lena to Kara’s presence. Two visits in one day? Lena sure was a lucky gal.

“Kara Danvers told me that you… may have feelings for me,” Kara said.

Now Lena was just confused. “Kara, I know you’re Supergirl.”

“What? How?” Kara seemed genuinely panicked.

“There were lots of signs, for sure, but I think what really convinced me was when you ripped off all your clothes and flew out the window.”

“Oh, that.”

“Yeah, that.”

“I came here to ask you out on a date. A real one, where I wait until the end to touch your soft, supple scalp,” Kara said.

“I’d love that, Kara,” said Lena.

Kara’s expression at that instant couldn’t be described in any other way than pure bliss. Honestly, Lena had to do something to make her stop, or she wouldn’t be able to resist the urge to kiss her.

“Just promise you’ll never call my scalp soft and supple ever again.”

Yep, that just about did it.


	2. The Baldest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I want to shave my head,” Kara finally said.
> 
> “What?” That was the last thing Alex had expected to hear.
> 
> “I said, ‘I think I want to shave my head.’”
> 
> “I heard you the first time, dummy. Are you sure?”
> 
> “Of course I’m sure! I want to–shit.”
> 
> “Yeah, Kara?” Alex prompted.
> 
> “I have to buy a wig.”
> 
> OR
> 
> In which Kara shaves her own head in solidarity with her very bald girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am finally done writing this beautiful au!! unless people still want more after this
> 
> BIG thank yous to @lenadykevers and @sickofthelvckofsignal on tumblr for editing this for me, and to @kryptits for inspiring this chapter and half of the things that happened here
> 
> i hope you like the conclusion!

It had been four months since Kara and Lena’s first real date, and both of them were just so... happy. Kara sat on her couch, thinking about all of the things she loved about Lena. Her bald head, of course, and the way she secretly shaved it each month just for Kara. But also her smile, her laugh, her warm hands and her gentle fingers, her neck, her–

A voice saying, “Earth to Kara?” cut off Kara’s thoughts there.

“Sorry, Alex, I was just thinking,” Kara said.

Alex smiled at her younger sister. “Care to share?”

Kara was silent again for a minute, which did nothing but worry Alex. Alex trusted Kara’s judgement, sure, but that didn’t mean she trusted Lena, and she didn’t want Kara hiding her pain from her.

“I think I want to shave my head,” Kara finally said.

“What?” That was the last thing Alex had expected to hear.

“I said, ‘I think I want to shave my head.’”

“I heard you the first time, dummy. Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure! I love Lena so much, Alex, and I want her to know that. I want to–shit.”

“Yeah, Kara?” Alex prompted.

“I have to buy a wig.”

 

* * *

 

The shop on 53rd and Tower was one you wouldn’t really notice if you weren’t looking for it. The outside bricks were painted black, and there were so many shelves inside that—even though it was so brightly lit you would almost think it didn’t even have a roof—it looked dark inside. Still, Kara had a good feeling about it as she led Alex inside.

It was their third wig shop of the day, and their nineteenth since she had talked to Alex about buying one earlier that week. How either of them had the time for all this wig shopping, Kara didn’t know. It must have been a slow week for crime.

“I still don’t understand why you need a wig _now_ , Kara. You said you weren’t going to shave your head yet.”

“I told you, Lena is throwing another gala in two months, and I want to be ready,” Kara said.

Alex looked like she had more to say, but just then, the store owner came up to them.

“Can I help you ladies?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m looking for a wig,” said Kara.

“Yes, I would expect as much. What kind of wig do you need?”

“Something that looks just like my hair looks now, ideally,” Kara, whose hair was completely down that day, responded.

“And it has to be able to stay on in high-speed and high-impact situations. No slip-ups,” Alex added.

The woman’s eyes lit up. “I think I have just the wig for you,” she said as she turned to lead the sisters to the back of the store.

“This,” she said, “is our action-model wig. Movie producers buy from us all the time when they need wigs for stunt doubles in action movies. They’re very realistic and durable, made with synthetic fibers developed by our very own technicians. These tiny suction cups on the inside,” the woman turned the wig inside-out as she spoke, “stick to our unique wig caps, also designed for intense scenes and movements. And you’re in luck! We just got a shipment of our newest style, based off of National City’s very own superhero, Supergirl! Your hair is _very_ similar to hers, you know?”

Kara was alarmed at how quickly this woman seemed to pick up on that, and Alex was too, judging by her facial expression. But just as Alex opened her mouth to question the woman, Kara said, “I’ll take it!”

“Wonderful!” said the store owner. “Let me show you how to put it on after you pay for it.”

 

* * *

 

Walking out of the wig store, Kara steeled herself for the next conversation she needed to have with Alex. It was something that had been on her mind for a while, but that didn’t mean she was ready to face Alex’s reaction. It was time, though.

“Hey, Alex?” Kara said softly as she slipped into the passenger seat of Alex’s black yet not DEO-issued SUV.

“What’s up, Kara?”

“There’s one more thing I need to buy. And it might take even longer.”

Alex groaned before asking what it was.

 

* * *

 

Two months later, and it was the night of Lena’s gala. This one was a fundraiser for the new alien shelter on the other side of town, a project that had only grown nearer to Lena’s heart after she had started dating Kara. The thought made Kara smile.

The thought that Kara only had about ten minutes left to back out of her plan, however, left a knot of nerves in her stomach. She gripped the box in her hands tightly.

“Lena?” Kara called to her girlfriend.

“Yes, Kara?” Lena responded from the bathroom, where she was putting in earrings.

“I love you.” Kara saw a small smile on Lena’s face with her x-ray vision.

“I love you too.”

“I want to love you forever, Lena.”

This made Lena stop what she was doing, and she turned to face Kara. Kara, however, had carefully put herself out of Lena’s view since she wasn’t wearing her wig yet.

“I feel the same way, Kara. I love you so much... I didn’t even know it was possible.”

This was all the confirmation Kara needed that she was doing the right thing. She carefully put her wig on and stepped into the bathroom to give Lena a great big kiss. By now, Lena was also ready to go, and she gratefully kissed Kara back for a minute, but then pulled away, saying, “You don’t get to mess up my makeup until after the gala is over. Come on, let’s get in the car.”

The couple held hands in a pleasant silence on the way over, each stealing looks of the other the whole time. Kara thought about how beautiful Lena was, about how much she loved her, about the fact that Alex needed to attach a small piece of kryptonite to the clippers because the hair cells near her scalp were still alive and just as impenetrable as her skin because of it.

Kara also thought about her plan, and how excited she was for everything that would come after. It had taken up until four days ago to get all the pieces, and Kara had worried it wouldn’t work out. Yet her she was, sitting hand-in-hand with the most amazing, smart, beautiful, and caring woman in the whole universe. And Kara would know; she had seen the universe. Words could not encompass all that was Lena “Lesbian” Luthor, nor Kara’s love for her. Kara only hoped words wouldn’t fail her that evening.

Too soon and not soon enough, the limousine stopped at ballroom where the gala was being hosted.

“You are absolutely stunning,” Kara mumbled into Lena’s cheek.

Lena chuckled. “Come on, love, we can’t miss our own party.”

 

* * *

 

So far, there was nothing about this gala that made it different from any other Lena had thrown in the past. While Lena networked and thanked donors, Kara said hello to all of her friends. Alex, James, Winn, Sam, even J’onn and Lucy were there tonight. Eliza was there too. All of them knew about her plan, of course. She also saw a handful of other familiar DEO agents, whom she nodded at in a friendly manner. Tonight was going to be a good night.

Kara and Lena managed to squeeze in a dance together, right before Lena’s speech, where Kara’s words of encouragement were met with promises for later that could not be repeated in public. Kara felt like she was floating, and she checked several times to make sure she was still on the ground.

When the band finished playing, Lena made her way to the stage. Slowly, Kara became keenly aware of a tingling sensation on the back of her neck as her super-hearing picked up on some sounds not usually associated with galas. It sounded like… guns.

Kara should have expected an assassination attempt tonight. After all, Lena had never gotten through a public event without one.

“We have a problem, everyone,” Kara said into her earpiece. “There’s some people here with guns. I see them in the rafters, near the walls.”

“Shit,” said an unidentifiable voice on the other end.

“You all take care of it now. Looks like this is happening sooner than I expected.”

“Your plan?” Alex confirmed over the comms.

“My plan.” Kara took her finger off of the button, and turned to give Lena a great big smile before clearing her throat. “Lena Luthor,” Kara said, as loudly as possible without shouting. “You are the most brilliant woman I have ever met. You have the biggest heart, and I am so grateful for my place in it.”

A shocked silence fell over the entire gathering of people. Kara could hear Lena’s heart racing more than she could feel her own. It was now or never.

Kara yanked the wig off of her head and tossed it aside, allowing the explosion of a thousand rose petals to coat the entire 30-foot radius surrounding her. She could hear gasps everywhere, but all of Kara’s attention was on Lena. She reached up, and took the small blue box off of her bald head, getting down on one knee as she did so. She took a deep breath, and spoke. “Will you marry me?”

Tears filled the eyes of everyone present, including Kara and Lena themselves.

“Yes, Kara, yes!” Lena shouted, climbing off of the stage to hug her new fiancé.

Her assassins dropped out of the rafters, and came over with their hands up in surrender. Kara stood protectively in front of Lena, ready to lose her secret identity to protect her.

“That was beautiful,” said their leader, holding back tears. “We were sent here to kill you, but honestly, that moved us all so much that we just couldn’t. The boys and I wanted to congratulate you both before we turned ourselves in.”

“Thank you,” Lena said, and Kara could tell she meant it.

 

* * *

 

The rest of the gala went smoothly after that, and Kara and Lena were back home together at last. After the most amazing love-making of Kara’s life, she nestled into Lena. She just had one more thing to say before they both fell asleep.

“Lena?”

“Yes?”

“I’m so glad you shaved your head.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow what a ride!! i hope it was unexpected and funny and enjoyable!! please leave a comment, i really appreciate them
> 
> i deleted my tumblr so you can't follow me there anymore, but i do have a twitter i never use @leaningluthor

**Author's Note:**

> nothing can stand between a super and a luthor when they're in love :')
> 
> follow me @leaningluthor! and if you liked this, check out @karasbaldkink!


End file.
